


One more Night

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Authority Figures, Gay, Israeli Politicians, Israeli Politics, M/M, Political, Sex, Slashing, Yep I'm going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Opposition leader Isaac "Buji" Herzog engages in amorous activities with Israeli Prime Minister Bibi Netanyahu</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble writing when I was writing this, so my erotic narration is not that good. Please forgive me! But these do not represent real events. This is just RPF so It doesn't mean it actually happened.

Benjamin planted a firm kiss on Buji, "Well, you have it your way," He said with a smile.  
Buji giggled and he brushed his hand inbetween Bibi's legs, "Well, you're the Prime Minister my friend," He said with a smile.  
Bibi already had pushed Buji up to the pillows of the bed. They were locked in a sweet kiss, and the intimacy and the closeness of both of their bodies together was bissful and warm.  
"Well, I don't see why not we shouldn't do this, we have nothing else to do my friend but drink all the tequila and the vodka in sight!" Buji said graciously.  
"Don't mention alcohol my sweet," Bibi said. Buji knew that Bibi had descended into drinking when his wife died, but he was made better with him and Avigdor around.  
Bibi's hand then moved to undo Buji's shirt and his tie, Buji moved in to kiss Bibi and his hand gripped Bibi's buttock, and when Bibi unfastened the buttons on his shirt, his hand moved to stroke him in places he've never been touched before.

Buji's hands in turn clawed at Bibi's clothing, slowly inching off of him. He managed to undo the PM's tie before Bibi pushed into him. Their breaths were heavy and their lips touched. The concept of two men, two revered figures in Israeli politics and former rivals could even be doing this overwhelmed both of the men.

Bibi then freed himself from his clothing and slowly started to undo Buji's clothing. Buji was hard as a rock before his clothing even off him.  
Bibi was hard as a rock, and he carefully stroked his hand in between Buji’s legs, causing the other man to moan and gasp for air.

“Uhhh, Bibi, please continue,” Buji moaned, Bibi then picked up the pace, stroking faster even brushing past Buji’s member while he was at it. Both men then locked lips, their tongues dancing in the night, Buji was aroused and Bibi then picked Buji up and leaned over for a kiss. Buji, being ready to climax wanted more but was afraid he couldn’t hold out.  
Bibi solved that by propping him up on the pillows and knelt down and carefully thrust into his lover, sending shockwaves off arousal through the opposition leader. The intimacy between the two men felt infinate and both wished it could last forever, tongues dancing and Bibi slowly picked up his thrusts into Buji and both men felt the time couldn’t be more perfect. Buji got up and grappled Bibi to the bed, effectively pinning him there.

“I need to be the dominant one here now,” He said smiling. The look on Bibi’s face didn’t show shock, but excitement. The look on his face said it all. “Well, as you wish.” Bibi smiled, showing his white a snow teeth. Buji then leaned over and kissed Bibi, and he slowly grounded into Bibi, introducing his member into Bibi’s anus. He and Bibi were in a sitting position, with him on the bottom and Bibi on the top. Bibi’s legs wrapped around Buji’s waist, Buji’s member penetrating deep into Bibi. Bibi let out moans and gasps, and Buji sensing that Bibi was about to climax sped up his thrusts. Buji soon felt the sticky fluid spilling out onto both of their chests, accompanied by Bibi’s moans. Both men fell back onto the bed, tried and aroused as well.

“Best sex I’ve ever had,” Bibi was breathing heavily. Buji then took a slight breather. Buji was glad to satisfy his partner’s sexual needs, and both men left equally satisfied. Buji was out of breath. “It was indeed fun and relaxing.” Buji said, lightly turning over towards Bibi, and planting a kiss on his cheek.   
“I don’t know if we should tell Avigdor about this,” Buji laughed.  
“Well, we shouldn’t rub it in his face, but I don’t know,” Bibi said with a smile. Both men were tired but they were happy, Buji felt closer to Bibi every time they did the deed, and he experienced a sense of intimacy that he could never have had with his wife.

“Well, I think we should just leave it at there. Just say that we spent some time together.” Bibi smiled and Buji laughed. “I’m too kind to rub it in his face any way,” He smiled.  
Both of the men nestled up together and that’s how the fell asleep.


End file.
